Casket one-shots
by KBRClover
Summary: A collection of Caskett one-shots, please review and prompt
1. Young Alexis sick

Kate was faced with a day of paperwork, without an active case and no Castle to keep her entertained, because of a day of meetings at Black Pawn, Kate found herself pouring her third cup of coffee of the day, after Castle had arranged for her favourite coffee: a Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free Vanilla and a bear claw to be delivered to her desk when she arrived that morning.

Kate had just finished her paperwork when her phone rung, Kate answered with her standard,

"Beckett"

"Hello is this Kate Beckett, I am Miss Michaels, Alexis teacher, I have tried to call Mr Castle, but he was unavailable, and you are the emergency contact for Alexis, I am afraid that Alexis has come down ill and we need someone to come collect her"

"I'll come and get her, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Kate slid her phone into her pocket and grabbed her jacket off of her chair, before telling Esposito and Ryan that she was leaving for the day to go care for little Castle.

Pulling up outside Alexis' preschool, Kate took her phone out of her jacket pocket, before re-phoning Castle, Kate was greeted with his voicemail,

"Hi it's Castle, sorry I am unavailable right now, I am out saving the world or am snuggled up with Alexis or my amazing girlfriend, will call you back as soon as possible, just go on and leave me a message"

Kate walked through the metal gates that separated the school from the sidewalk, placing her phone back into her pocket. Walking through the door at the preschool, Kate signed her name on the sign in sheet, before seeing Alexis sat curled up in one of the large office armchairs, with red cheeks, and puffy eyes from crying, clutching monkey bunky.

Running a hand over Alexis forehead, moving Alexis' fiery red hair out of her face, Kate felt that Alexis forehead was burning up and Kate worried she was getting a fever, instead of extending her arms out to Alexis to pull her up out of the seat, Kate placed her arms under Alexis knees and back, pulling Alexis in close to her, with her head resting in the crook of Kate's neck, and her hand clutching tightly in Kate's light blue shirt, staining it with tears. Alexis only ever let Kate hold her like this when she was sick or tired, and Kate's memory drifted back to a couple of nights before when Alexis had woken from a night terror and had crawled into bed with Kate.

When Kate pulled up outside the loft, Kate could see that Alexis was asleep slumped against the car window, so Kate was careful to open the door and lift the young girl into her arms and carrying her into Castle's building, Ernie greeted Kate from behind the reception desk, pressing the elevator button for Kate as she struggled to juggle Alexis and her rucksack, as the elevator arrived at the lobby.

Once in the elevator, Kate pressed the button for Castle's floor, and leaned against the wall, relieving some of the weight from Alexis' body onto the elevator wall, when the elevator arrived at Castle's floor, Kate fumbled with her keys trying to find the loft Key while Alexis began to stir in her arms.

As Kate entered the loft, Alexis continued to stir, rubbing her eyes with her hands while Kate moved on over to the couch, where Alexis snuggled into one of the pillows as Kate placed her Minnie Mouse blanket over her which was thrown over the back of the couch.

Kate hung up her coat in the closet, along with Alexis' rucksack, and toed off her boots, before disappearing into the master bedroom, to change out of her black slacks and light blue shirt and into a pair of yoga pants and one of Castle's slightly worn t-shirts.

On returning to the lounge, Kate found Alexis still asleep curled up into a ball, with her blanket twisted round her legs, Alexis was still in her jeans and navy t-shirt, so Kate lifted her back into her embrace to carry her up the stairs so that she could change Alexis into her pyjamas.

Laying Alexis on her bed, Kate closed the curtains and flipped on the elephant shaped nightlight that was on her bedside table, before pulling Alexis' pyjamas out of one of the drawers and began to unlace her shoes, before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down Alexis legs, before replacing them with a pair of Alexis fluffy disney pyjama bottoms, before lifting Alexis shirt and carefully pulling it over her head and sliding on the matching disney pyjama top, before tucking Alexis into bed, pulling her comforter up around her shoulders.

Alexis extended her hand out to grab Kate's wrist to stop her from leaving and spoke in barley more than a whisper,

"Stay"

Kate pulled back Alexis comforter before sliding in beside Alexis, brushing Alexis mane on red hair which her circling Alexis head like a halo off of her forehead.

Kate was awoken hours later by the prodding of Alexis's hand in her side, Kate opened one eye, and was met by Alexis's blue eyes which were a clone copy of Castle's eyes.

"Come on mommy wake up, I'm hungry, will you make me some soup, that's what Daddy does when I'm not feeling well"

Kate was unable to reply

'Alexis called me mommy, am I even ready to be her mother, come on Kate she's three years old, her mother is never around but I do not want to replace Meredith, pull it together Kate, go make her some soup, snuggle down on the couch with her and you can speak to Castle about it later'

Climbing out of Alexis' bed, Kate allowed Alexis to take her hand and lead her down the stair and into the kitchen, Kate lifted Alexis so that she was sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, usually Kate would have words with Castle about allowing Alexis sit on the kitchen counter, but because Alexis was unwell, Kate let it slide.

Alexis sat on the kitchen counter, babbling on to Kate about a movie that Castle had taken her to see, while Kate stood their in Castle's 'Kiss the cook' apron, chopping vegetables to add to the soup that was simmering in the saucepan on the stove.

Kate stirred in the remaining ingredients before reaching for Alexis' plastic bowl and spoon and pouring the soup into the bowl and carrying it over to the dinning room table before helping Alexis down from the kitchen counter so that she could sit in her chair which was positioned at the end of the dinning room table.

Kate poured herself some coffee before joining Alexis at the table, where Alexis was eating small spoonfuls of Kate's homemade soup. Alexis had only eaten a few spoonfuls of the soup when she jumped down from her seat and ran towards her father's bathroom, Kate jumped up out of her chair and followed Alexis into the bathroom where Alexis was now hunched over the toilet, Kate gathered Alexis hair into her hand and with her free hand rubbed Alexis back while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Once Alexis was finished, she lent back against the bathtub, along side Kate who scooped her up into her arms, running a washcloth over Alexis face, before grabbing the child's Tylenol and walking out into the kitchen, handing Alexis a sippy cup of water, before she spooned the child's Tylenol into her mouth.

Kate carried Alexis over to the couch, sitting down carefully, pulling Alexis onto her lap, with Alexis' head resting against Kate's chest, Kate thread her hands into Alexis hair, and rested her chin on Alexis head. Kate felt Alexis' breath even out and a soft snore escaped her mouth every couple of breaths, Kate felt her eyes begin to droop and her grip on Alexis tightened.

This was how Castle found them when he returned home hours later...

Authors note: please review and post prompts as am hoping to create a collect of one shots

Thank you


	2. Pillow talk

The sun streamed through the gap in the curtains of the master bedroom, casting light onto the scene that played before it, one of Kate and Rick, not Castle and Beckett as they were known at the precinct but normal people, Kate and Rick who liked nothing more than lazy Sunday mornings in bed, curled up together, most of the time, with a young 4 year old Alexis squeezed in between them, laughing and panting for breath as her father tickled her, or as Kate told tales of her fathers antics at the precinct, ranging from when he was 'cursed' by the mummy, and how Kate and the boys orchestrated it all to scare him into believing the curse was real, from the collapsing chair to the broken coffee machine.

But, on this particular morning, Alexis was staying at her grandmothers house , so it was just Kate and Rick curled up in bed, with Ricks hand on Kate's hip, resting his fingers just under the waistband of her yoga pants, realing in the warmth that she provided with Kate's head resting on Castles bare chest, a reminder of the previous nights activities while Castle's other hand was tracing patterns on her back, Castle rubbed in circular motions before spelling out the words on her back.

'M-A-R-R-Y M-E'

"Castle what are you doing"

Without stopping to think Castle blurted out

"I want you to marry me, become my wife and complete our story"

"Castle, I want you to be my one and done, to create a life with you and Alexis and possibly have future children to share this wonderful home with because they would be lucky, I am lucky to have you, because you are the most amazing man I have ever met, you brought me coffee everyday just to see me smile, or when I was weak you carried me home and put me in our bed, and finally when I found myself falling down the rabbit hole again because of my mothers murder, you were the one that stopped me, the one that held me while I cried, and I love you and I want to marry you and for you to be my forever and

Always"

"Kate I love you more than you could ever imagine, I want you to be my wife, my forever and Always and be the mother to our hypothetical children, to complete our story, so please will you say yes."

"Castle, I want this but I don't want this to be your proposal, I wanted the big get down on one knee on front of our friends and family, I know I don't want to be centre of attention but I want a tale I can tell our children in the future, that we can tells Alexis, the magical story of how you proposed, but I warn you nothing over the top."

Kate turnt so that she lay on top of Castle, softly planting a kiss to his lips, her fingers trailing up and down his chest, while fresh tears ran down her face, they were happy tears, she could not be more happy then with this man right here and their daughter.

Their daughter, Kate had grown close to the ginger haired toddler since she started dating Castle and found herself becoming more of a mother figure than as a friend or a crazy aunt, because Alexis had one of them already, her mother who showed up every now and then to take her for lunch or on a shopping trip, but she never did the normal things, the reading of bedtime stories, or when she was ill or scared how she would cuddle with Kate and tell her she loved her or when Castle brought her to the precinct and she made everybody's heart melt including Captain Gates.

Castle returned the kiss and began to deepen it, his tongue fighting for dominance, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door, it would be his mother bringing Alexis home, throwing his shirt at Kate and picking up his boxers of the floor, slipping them on and tying the rope around his body that was thrown Over the back of a chair before heading out of the master bedroom and towards the front door. While Kate buttoned up the light blue dress shirt that Castle had worn the previous day, and met him in the lounge, where she was tacked by Alexis who was hugging her legs, telling her how she missed her.

This was the life that Kate wanted and she could vision it

Her and Castle in the Hampton's, Alexis on Castles back as he piggy backed her down the beach, her gingers hair blowing in the wind, while Kate juggled a lively toddler on her hip, a boy, with Castles blue eyes and her smile, and a baby bump just forming under her t-shirt, not visible to the eye but while her and Castle lay in bed, they ran their hands over the slight bump that was beginning to form, a reminder of the love they still shared for each other, and how they would grow old together, just them, they did not need anyone else to be happy just them, the Castles.


	3. Mother's Day

It was the 4th April, Mother's Day 2010, to Kate Mother's Day was just a reminder of the tragedy of loosing her mother so young. Kate would usually spend the day curled up in bed, sobbing while flicking though the photo album her dad had given her the year after her mother had died, which was full of pictures of her mother and her and even some of her mom and dad while they were still dating. It was that or busying herself at work, if case less she was known to alphabetise cold cases and files to stop her mind from wandering, but when there was a case she found herself staying until the early hours of the morning to get justice for the victim.

That was before Castle came into her life, even before they became a couple, he would understand that a Mothers day was hard for her and when she did not turn up at the precinct, in his second year of shadowing her, he used the emergency key that Kate had given him, to find Kate curled up against the side of her couch, with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes from crying while her right hand clutched at a used tissue, while her left played with her mothers ring which hung on the necklace around her neck.

That was the first time that Kate had allowed Castle to see her weak and vulnerable, left defenceless as the walls she had built to keep her heart protected and to allow for her tough cop Detective Beckett exterior to remain intact, began to crumble as Castle fought his way through brick by brick.

But this year, Mother's Day would be different, she now had a family, with Rick Castle, Rick Castle off all people, the man who helped her through her mothers murder 8 years previous. This year she would spend the day with her two young children. Although, Kate was biologically not Alexis mother, since Castle and her had began dating, she had grown close to the young girl, who had the ability to make her smile even on the days when Kate just wanted to curl into a ball and shut herself off from the world. Alexis' smile made Kate's troubles melt away and Kate had felt herself becoming a mother figure even in the early days of hers and Castles relationship, but it was when Alexis chose to call Kate 'mommy' that Kate realised that even if her relationship to Castle did not work out, she would not leave Alexis like her mother had.

And then there was Kate's youngest child, 1 year old Adrian or Ade as he was know to his friends and family, who was a surprise to both her and Castle when she fell pregnant just 6 moths into there relationship, Kate's mind wandered back to the day that she told Castle that she was pregnant, the day started like any other day, Kate awoke to Castles arm draped over her waist, holding her close to his chest protecting her from the outside world. That was when the nausea kicked in and Kate found herself hunched over e toilet emptying her stomach, while Castle rubbed circles on her back and held her hair in his hand. Kate remembered trying to pass it off as a stomach bug, but later had to admit to being pregnant, before going into a take down, which could have potentially have threatened her and her unborn child's life.

But now Adrian was 1 years old and he was a mommas boy, every night when Kate returned home from the precinct she would be greeted by the young boy who soon as he learnt to walk, would run straight into her arms, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, before giving her a toothy grin, while blabbering about the day he had spent with Castle, this would usually entail tales of adventures at the zoo or the museum.

It was then that Kate had been pulled out of her daydream by chattering coming from the kitchen, where she recognised the voice of her youngest child, although he had limited speech, Kate could make out him telling Castle that they needed to wake Alexis before bringing Kate breakfast in bed. Kate then heard the sound of footsteps bouncing down the stairs, she was sure it was Alexis, she had so much energy in the mornings, Kate was sure that she was more like Castle than he liked to think, with her wild imagination and endless amount of energy.

The aroma of coffee was now getting progressively stronger as the footsteps got louder as Castle and their children stood outside the bedroom door, on the threshold of the lounge and the master bedroom. Alexis was dressed in Disney pyjamas, carrying a flower and a handmade Mother's Day card, while Adrian clung to his fathers leg, dressed in footsie pyjamas printed with dinosaurs, holding his worn teddy bear which had belonged to Alexis before he was born, but when Alexis had been told that she was going to be an older sister, she gave Kate the bear and told her to give it to her younger bother or sister.

Castle carried a tray, full of pancakes with two cups of coffee and 2 orange juices for there children, one in Alexis' big girl princess cup and one in Adrian's dinosaur Sippy cups. Castle settled the tray on Kate's lap, before lifted each off the children onto the bed, before settling himself under the comforter next to Kate.

After eating the mountain of pancakes helped by Castle and their children, Kate downed her coffee before allowing Alexis to give her the homemade card that she had made her in school, on the front was a drawn picture of Kate and Alexis sitting in the park eating a picnic. Inside Alexis had written,

To mommy

Happy Mother's Day

Love Alexis

Alexis had signed the card with 5 kisses, the amount of years that Alexis had been alive.

Kate lent over to hug Alexis, before accepting the red wrapped gift that Adrian held out, being careful not to ruin the paper, Kate opened the present to reveal an Emerald dress. Kate stood holding the dress up to her body inspecting it in the mirror, it was beautiful and it complemented her figure well. Castle could not help but smile at the sight of his wife.

It was Alexis that spoke up first,

"Me and Ade wanted you to wear it out to dinner tonight, we are taking you to Remy's, daddy told us that was wear he took you on your first date"

Kate thought to herself,

How did I get so lucky, I have two beautiful children and a wonderful husband, who treat me like I am a queen even though I probably do not deserve it, and they all have the ability to make my day just by smiling, or giving me a hug.

Kate then thought of her mother, instead of it bringing her sadness, Kate found herself smiling at the memory of Mother's Day when she was a child, bringing her mother breakfast in bed and making her a homemade card. But then Kate was hit by the realisation that Johanna would never meet her grandchildren, or meet her favourite author who now turns out to be her son in-law.


	4. Kate visits Bracken in prison

**A/N: chapter based on prompt posted by an anonymous reader. Thank you for all the reviews, keep reviewing. **

**Posting twice in one day because i was slacking with updates.**

When the post arrived that morning, Kate was stunned to see a visiting order from Bracken, a Mr William Bracken, the man behind her mothers murder. Kate was just beginning a life with Castle, they were married and life was on the up with her mothers murderer behind bars. Kate remembered back to the day when she first confronted Bracken, in the hotel kitchen, after finding out from the bank account number that he was behind her mothers stabbing.

Flashback starts:

Beckett came face to face with Senator William Bracken, in the dark hotel kitchen,

"That's far enough"

"What to you want Miss Beckett?"

"The truth"

"Never expect that from a politician. Besides, if you really had information wouldn't you already know the truth?"

Kate steps towards him, never dropping her gun

"Roy Montgomery, McAllister, John Raglan, my mother. Everyone that you've ever had killed, I want you to admit it."

This time it was Bracken who stepped closer to Beckett

"Your mothers death was a tragedy. And I am deeply sorry for your loss. But I can't give you what you want."

Bracken knew what to say, he was ever the politician. Bracken stepped forward and was met by Beckett's gun which she had raised higher to stop him from coming any closer.

Beckett steps closer to Bracken, she's angry, he's giving her the politician speech and she sees red,

"Who do you think you're talking to? How can you justify yourself to me? My mother was stabbed, in an alley because of you. She bled to death, alone, in a pile of garbage, so save me your campaign speeches about the great things!"

"You sound a bit delusional, you know? But then again, who are you? You're a disgraced cop obsessed with her mothers murder. And who am I? I'm a decent man looking out for the little guy. That's who the public sees. And every time they elect me, I'm humbled. I strive harder to live up to that ideal, I want to be that man. And I won't let you or anyone else get in my way."

"I don't think your in a position to threaten, Senator"

"See, here's what you don't understand. It's not who has the gun. It's who has the power. Do you really think that's you?"

Beckett knew in the pit of her stomach that she had limited power against him, he had already taken so many people she loved to hide his secrets and now she was prepared for a war.

"I have the file"

Beckett hoped that he would fall for the bait, because then she would hold the power,

"Smith had another copy"

Beckett was desperate for him to understand that she knew that he was behind it and they she had the evidence to support her, when in reality she was just desperate for justice for her mother.

"0862241, that's the number of the bank account where you deposited the money orders. So you're right. It is about who holds the power. Now I could release that file and destroy you, but what would that means for my life expectancy? So here's how it is. The deal you had with Smith, that's our deal now. And if anything happened to me, or anyone that I care about, that file goes public. Am I clear?"

Kate steps closer to him

"And one more thing. Whoever it is you think I am, whatever it is you think you know about me, you have no idea what I'm capable of or how far I will go. I am done being afraid. It's your turn now"

Kate then raised her gun and whipped it across his face, she wanted him to have a permanent reminder of the pain he had caused her, but also the destruction that she could cause it the file went public.

"That's going to leave a nasty scar. Every time you see it. Think of me"

Flashback ends

Was Kate ready to fall down that rabbit hole again, the one that consumed her life for so many years before she finally got justice for her mother, it was the reason she became a cop and it is what drove her to be the person she is day in and down out but she still wanted answers and Brackens trial was coming up, so here was the time to get them when he was weak and vulnerable, he would plead a deal but she just would go for answers.

Kate remembers back to the day that she arrested him in front of all those people and on life television, she got justice that day for her mother and could finally put the past to rest and get on with her life.

Flashback starts

"You can't - you can't be here"

"I found the tape. " Bracken remained silent, "I found it. It's over. Senator Bracken, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud and the murder of my mother, Johanna Beckett."

"Turn around please"

Flashback ends

Kate looked back down at the visiting order in her hands, it was for today, was she ready to face him, demand that he listen to her as she told him how she wished that he would rot away in prison as they threw away the key and how she would be happy to see him leave in a body bag sooner than later.

Kate wanted answers and today she was going to get them, looking down at her outfit of slouched jeans, and a navy v-neck, Kate decided that she should change before visiting him, changing into black slacks, a white button up shirt and a navy blazer, Kate holstered her gun and slipped her mothers ring over her neck, a reminder of why she was doing his. Kate knew that if she went in there as tough cop Detective Beckett and not Kate she would get more answers from him, she would tower over him in her 4 inch boots and she could look down on him as the piece of trash she believed he was.

Outside the prison, Kate parked her crown vic before heading inside, scared of backing out, Kate ignored the que of visitors instead flashing her badge to get her past security she headed inside, allowing for a guard to open the bared doors, leading her into a room where William Bracken sat at a small table, in an orange jumpsuit, upon his face was a bruise, Kate was glad that he was finding it tough in prison and she had to stop a smile creeping on her face at the thought of him getting beaten up by his fellow inmates and them leaving him to die alone, like he had done her mother.

Sitting down at the table opposite him, Kate did not speak, instead she just glared him in the eye, letting her eyes do the talking although he was no longer able to look her in the eye.

"Before you start with your campaign speeches, I just came here to say that when they find you guilty, because they will, I personally vouch that the key will be thrown away and the only way you will leave the prison is in a body bag, that is justice for my mother and all the others you had ripped of there lives. Do you ever stop and wonder how there families cope without them, probably not because that would require you to have a conscious and we both know you do not have one of those. I am here on behalf of all of them people whose lives you have affected to tell you some home truths. If you ever though for just a moment that you would get away with this at trial, I am here to tell you that, that will never happen, the tape, the file, your confession to me in that dark hotel kitchen, that is what is going to get you sent away. And I hope that every time you look at that scar upon your face you think of me, but no longer just me, all those people that you have impacted and I hope that the guilt alone kills you before someone else does, because that would rob me of the justice of doing it myself. "

Without allowing for him to reply, Beckett turned on her heels and headed out of the room, looking over her shoulder, to see Bracken get led away by the guards back into his prison cell,where she hoped he would rot for eternity.


	5. Kate's morning routine

**A/N: thank you wonderful readers for reviewing, please continue to post prompts, now enjoy this next chapter**.

Kate awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, glancing over at the alarm clock the digital display read 7:00am, being on call Kate was surprised that a body had not dropped in the early hours of the morning, because New York murders had no sense of time, meaning that she would not have to drown herself in coffee in an attempt to stay awake. That was common for Kate, but today since there was no body drop she got a respectable 8 hours sleep, it may have helped that she spent the night cuddling with Rick Castle but she was not yet ready to let him know that, his ego was big enough already without her adding to it.

Stretching her arms out, Kate's fingers smoothed across the comforter finding the right side of the bed cold, it was then then she remembered a Castle telling her he had to be home to take Alexis to school and wanted to get some writing done beforehand, waking her while placing a kiss to her forehead.

Pulling the comforter back, Kate relished the cool air that graced her skin, causing goosebumps to form, before swinging her feet off of the bed and onto the hardwood floor, the coolness sending shivers down her spine, when at the loft Kate would wake to the finest, fluffiest carpet under her feet, but at her own apartment she would have to suffer the coolness of the hardwood floor.

Dragging herself across the room, Kate could see faint light rising through the bathroom window as the day broke, this was one of her favourite things to do watch the sun rise, it was a symbol for hope that today would be a better day. Turning the shower on , Kate blasted the hot water causing steam to burst out from the confides of the shower and fill the room, Kate was cautious to turn the temperature down as she stood under the jet spray, allowing for the water to grace her skin and melt away the tension and stress from the previous day.

They had had a big case, where they were faced with 2 murders, one of a young women and one of a child, which were already hard enough without the prospect of no suspects, so for days Kate ran on near empty only stopping to drink the coffee Castle brought her or take nibbles out of the sandwiches which he would leave in her desk. That was when Kate was grateful for his presence at the precinct but also when it came to spinning wild theories about C.I.A operatives or when he resorted to his favourite of them all, when he could exclaim,

'The butler did it!'

Stepping out of the shower, Kate wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair cascading down her back, before making her way through her bedroom and into her closet. Kate looked over the rail of shirts, and decided upon a light blue button up one, picking up a pair of black slacks and a navy blazer to match, before browsing over the array of shoes that were neatly organised on racks in the closet, deciding on a pair of boots with those 4 inch killer heels, which have her the stature and the confidence to be a woman in a mostly male dominated workplace.

Kate then made her way over to her nightstand, where a wooden box engraved winner mothers name lay opening the lid, Kate picked up the photograph of her mom and dad which she kept in there, as a reminder of why she goes out every day fighting for justice and wanting to achieve the greater good. Holstering her gun into her hip holster, Kate checked the safety before twirling her mothers ring between her fingers then slipping it over her neck before fastening her fathers watch onto her wrist.

Kate never bothered with a lot of make up, just applying some foundation and mascara before moving in to her hair, begin a cop, Kate tied it out of the way most of the time to avoid it getting in the way in take downs or when in interrogation, so Kate decided upon a twisted ponytail, scooping her hair in her hair and securing it with a hair band, allowing for some loose curls to escape and rest upon her face.

Kate would usually forego breakfast, but when she stepped out into her kitchen, she found a brown paper bag, and a take out cup of coffee from her favourite coffee shop with a scribble note lying next to it, picking up the note it read,

Sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast

Enjoy

Rick

X

But when Kate opened the brown paper bag, the aroma of freshly cooked pancakes was released, cause her mouth to water at the smell. This was Castles way of saying thank you for last night, grabbing a plate out of the kitchen cupboard, Kate sat at the kitchen counter to eat the pancakes, savouring every last mouthful.

Texting Castle a quick thank you Kate chose one of her signature leather jackets out of the hallway closet, before making her way out of her apartment, making sure to double lock the door, that was the cop in her always thinking off the worst case scenario if she had not securely locked the door, what would be lurking in the shadows when she returned home that evening,


	6. Kate stays home

**A/N: based on the prompt: Kate stays home with there child while her are sick/hurt posted by an anonymous reviewer, thank you for your reviews and enjoy this next chapter.**

Kate woke to the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor of the master bedroom, expecting to open her eyes and see the sun bursting through the curtains and expecting it to be Castle waking her for work, it would not have been the first time that she had missed her alarm since moving in with Castle and Alexis and having a baby, Kate would often find herself asleep in her daughters room of would forget to set her alarm after an eventful night with Castle, where they would be up until the early hours.

Opening her eyes slowly, through the blur of the sleep haze she saw the shadowed figure of her 3 year old daughter, Poppy, who had inherited Kate's stubbornness but Castles piercing blue stood at the foot of the bed, watery eyes from crying, clutching the small purple elephant teddy that Alexis had brought for her when she found out that she was going to be a big sister. Kate her hand out to her daughter and Poppy shuffled closer to the bed, still silent,but allowing a sniffle after every couple of breaths.

In barley more than whisper, Kate spoke up

"Poppy it's night time, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream"

With a shaky voice and a shake of the head, Poppy answered

"I not feel we...ll. Mummy, my head hurt"

Without answering Kate looped her arm around Poppy's waist and pulled her closer to the bed, Kate's right hand came up to Poppy's forehead, feeling her temperature with the back of her hand, she was burning up, Kate hoped that she was not coming down with a fever.

"Do you want to sleep with mummy and daddy tonight" Kate lifted Poppy into her arms, tucking her in between herself and Castle before placing a kiss to her warm forehead, Poppy's fist clutched to Kate's t-shirt, and Kate drifting into a slumber with her arm resting across Poppy's small waist.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Castle woke not by the sun filtering through the curtains or the ringing of an alarm clock, but to a small weight on his chest, popping one eye open, allowing it to adjust to the light before opening the other, Castle took in the sight of his youngest daughter asleep on his chest, bringing back memories of falling asleep with her and Alexis bundled up lying against his broad chest, protected by his bulging arms encircled around them.

Castles night wandered to the night that Kate told him she was pregnant, she had sat him down after a particularly challenging case, where the victim was a pregnant woman, who was shot and left to bleed out while the suspect made of with her newborn baby. Then there was the day they told Alexis she was going to be a big sister, for a 3 year old, they expected a tantrum about them not loving her after the baby was born, but no instead she climbed into Kate's lap and kissed her flat stomach. A smile tugged at the corners of Castles mouth.

Castle was startled out of his daydream by the ringing of Kate's alarm clock, Castle felt Kate stir beside him and without waking or opening her eyes, her hand reached out to smack the top of the alarm clock, stopping the ringing, before she sat up against the headboard.

With a hoarse voice, Kate turned her head to look at Castle before saying,

"She still asleep"

"Yeah, woke me by rolling on to my chest, when did she get in her anyway?"

"Woke me while it was dark, with a temperature which I hoped would not have turned into a fever, will you feel her forehead while I search for the thermometer?"

Kate pulled back the comforter before making her way towards the bathroom to go in search of the thermometer, and some children's Tylenol which they kept in the bathroom cabinet. Kate turned her head to see Castle still clutching the small girl in his arms, while brushing her sweat coated hair off of her forehead, it was refreshing for Kate to see Castle as a father, even before they were a couple, she loved seeing him interact with Alexis, the way he would scoop her up into his arms and carry her to bed, when she would come over for movie night. To Kate that had seemed a life time ago, she was no longer just Detective Kate Beckett, with the tough cop exterior who wanted nothing more than unstick for her victims, she was now Kate Castle loving mother and wife.

Returning to the bedroom minutes later, Castle still lay in his previous position, but the small girl that had previously laid on his chest, was now laying on the bed, tucked up against his side, her eyes dropping fighting to stay open. Kate made her way over to the bed, scooping the young girl into her arms before taking her temperature, the handheld device beeped and the digital display flashed

103.3, Kate looked down at the screen with disappointment, there little girl was getting sick, Castle was faced with a day of meetings at Black Pawn, while Kate had a day of paperwork from a previous case to face.

"What does it say?" Castle asked, still trying to leave the sleep haze he was trapped in, after staying up to write the latest chapter of Naked Heat.

"103.3, she's definitely got a fever, we cannot send her to your mothers with Alexis, I don't want her sick as well,"

"Mummy?"

"Hey baby it's me, how are you feeling?"

"Bad...my head hurts"

"Lucky for you baby, mummy is going to stay home and look after you today while Daddy is at his meetings"

"Kate are you sure, I can always cancel them."

"No Castle it's fine, at least I get to spend time with one of my best girls,I just need to ring the precinct"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

An hour later, Kate found herself sat curled up on the couch, with Poppy's blanket draped over both of them, while Poppy was curled into Kate's lap, resting her head on Kate's shoulder to look over at the television, where Kate was starting an episode of 'Temptation lane.' This was a traditional Beckett family sick day, Kate remembered when she had her tonsils removed how her mum took time off of work to snuggle down on the couch, with a tub of ice cream watching temptation lane with her, and how her dad told them he found them both asleep leaning on each other, while the temptation lane theme tune played in the background.

A smile formed across her face at the memory of her mother, this was unusual as Kate usually found her mother was the focus of her nightmares and even in reality when her mothers case came up, Kate would often find herself both physically and mentally scared, the rooftop battle with Madox, or her shooting. But right now her mothers case could wait, she would get justice some day, just not today, today was about spending the day with her daughter when she was at her weakest.


	7. Cuddles

**A/N: enjoy this next chapter, please review **

Kate had been awoken by her cellphone in the early hours of the morning to called in because of a body found in the east river by dock workers, looking back at the bed Kate was unable to disturb Castle from his peaceful slumber, her and Castle had become an couple moths before, after the incident with Madox on the roof. Where she turnt up at his doorstep, soaked from head to toe, her make up ruined, but Castle thought that she was still as beautiful as ever.

But now, Kate was at her desk filling out the last of the paperwork from the case which she and Castle had just closed, now she was ready to go home, submerge herself in a bubble bath with a book and a glass wine. So Kate picked up her jacket and bag and said her goodbyes to Castle and the boys before heading towards the elevator.

Unable to let Kate go home alone after the case they had just had, he jogged to catch her before she got in the elevator.

"Kate, Kate"

"Castle what do you want, all I want to do is go home and run a bath and read a good book and relax"

"How about you come back to the loft with me, I can make us some dinner or we can get take-out then we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, no need to worry about mother of Alexis, mother has rehearsal and she's got a date with some man she met at one of her plays and Alexis is at a sleepover at Paige's, she won't be back until the morning."

"Castle..."

"Kate come on, my intentions are pure, I haven't had a moment alone with you for days, I miss you"

Castle stepped closer to Kate but still kept at a respectable distance for the precinct, part of her terms and conditions when they agreed they had to keep their relationship a secret, because of Gates and her policies.

Hesitantly Kate agreed, and once in the confines of the elevator, she allowed herself to lean into Castle and thread her hand through his, the sudden ping of the elevator signalling that the elevator had reached the parking lot, caused Kate to jump out of Castles embrace.

Castle led Kate over to her crown Victoria that was parked in the parking lot, and once inside the car, Castle placed his hand on her knee and through her slacks Kate could feel the heat of his hand, warming the blood that run through her veins. Kate took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it atop Castles threading her fingers through Castle larger ones.

Xoxoxo xoxoxo

Once inside the loft, Castle led Kate over to the couch where he bent down and removed her boots, before laying her down and pulling the throw of off the back of the couch over her and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, before standing back and watching her eyes droop shut as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Castle removed his own coat and shoes, before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, and fixing himself a turkey sandwich, bringing it over to the couch, he placed his cup and his sandwich on the coffee table before lifting Kate's feet and slipping into the gap they previously occupied, pulling her feet back onto his lap, and retreating his sandwich from the coffee table and finding the remote on the couch arm and flicks on the tv to search the channels, before landing on an episode of Firefly.

After about 15 minutes into the episode, he felt Kate starting to stir beside him, he placed his hand on her face sweeping her curls out of her face, Kate's eyes flickered open and through the sleepy haze she could make out Castles shadowed figure sitting on the opposite end of the couch, sitting up slowly, Kate turned so that she was leant against Castles side the throw covering both of there legs.

Castle shifted so that he was lying against the back of the couch, with Kate lying against his chest, snuggling into him with his arm resting on her waist, where her top had rose and the tanned skin if her waist was exposed, Castle swept his fingers along the exposed skin, the sensation sending Kate into a deep sleep.

Xoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Alexis stood outside the loft door fumbling with her key, Alexis wasn't meant to be home for a couple more hours, but had remembered the plans she made with Ashley to go on a lunch date, and had to go home and get ready.

"Dad, I'm home"

Alexis headed straight for the master bedroom, thinking that Castle must have slept in, but when she entered the master bedroom, the bed was made and Castles pyjamas folded on top of his pillow. Alexis next though was that he had stayed up late writing and was probably asleep at his desk with his head resting on his folded arms.

But what Alexis did not expect to see was her father asleep on the couch, with his muse asleep snuggled against his chest. It was a confession of their relationship.


	8. Kate pregnant with Josh's baby

**A/N: updated twice in one day, enjoy my longest chapter **

When Beckett found her period had not come three days after it was due, she put it down to stress, with the precinct being two detectives short and the case rate increasing which it coming thicker and faster, Beckett found herself with little time to sleep or eat, surviving on 3 or 4 hours sleep a night, 15 minute naps on the break room couch, only returning home for a few hours to change her clothes or have a quick shower, but would have found herself running on empty most days if not for Castle who kept her topped up with Coffee, and bringing her lunch, which most days would end up half eaten on her desk, when she went to go chase down a suspect or interview a witness.

But when Kate found that her period still had not come more than a week later, Kate knew something was happening, and could no longer put it down to the stress caused by the prescient as she had done when her period was a few days late, that was how Beckett ended up in the que at her local pharmacy with a pregnancy test in her hand.

...

Hours late Kate found herself, sitting on the edge of her bathtub with the pregnancy test in hand, it had been about minutes since Beckett had taken the test, and was now awaiting the answer. Beckett could not picture herself as a mother with a child, especially not Josh's child with there busy work schedules and having little time to be a couple, go out to dinner, or walk through the park, let alone raise a child together. Kate was brought back to reality by the sharp ringing of the timer, which signified that Beckett was to turn over the pregnancy test and discover her fate, it read:

'pregnant'

With her hands shaking, Beckett dropped the pregnancy test onto the tiled floor and on shaky legs ran out of her bathroom and intro her bedroom, grabbing her phone off of the nightstand, to text Josh telling him to come over after his shift because they had to talk. Kate sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands, letting her sobs overwhelm her and rack her body.

...

When Josh arrived hours later after his shift ended, he found Kate curled in a ball, int he middle of her bed, wearing a pair of yoga pants and an overside t-shirt, her hands shaking and her face stained with tears. Kneeling beside the bed, Josh reached out to cup her cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb along her cheek and her jawline.

"Kate what happened?"

Kate sat herself up so that she was rested against her headboard while trying to find the right words to tell Josh that she was pregnant with his child, but she stuttered.

"I..I'm"

"Yes Kate come on tell me"

Finally Kate gathered up the courage to tell Josh the truth,

"Josh, I'm pregnant"

Although, Kate expected Josh's reaction to be one of shock and surprise, his reaction she did not expect as his hand dropped from Kate's cheek, as he stood and left the room, without saying a word.

"Josh, wait, don't leave"

"Kate, I cannot do this, it's bad enough that we both know that this relationship, is not working, and a baby is not going to make it any better with your long hours and my trips abroad"

" Josh I know this was sudden and we were not planing for me to become pregnant, but this could be what we need for our relationship to progress"

"NO, Kate I can't do this, I have been offered a chance to go to Africa for three years on an aid trip, and I can no longer continue this relationship when your heart is not in this relationship, but belongs to that writer shadow of yours"

"This is not about Castle, this is abut you running away from your problems and hiding in your work, just like I used to, go Josh, we are over, get out"

Josh picked his jacket up off of the arm of the sofa, and strode towards the door, but turned round and said to Beckett:

" I hope he does not break your heart again Kate, because this time I will not be here to pick up the pieces, when you are a wreck at 3am in the morning, when your crying your eyes out, because your partner left.

Josh opened the door, before letting it slam closed behind him, Kate broke down where she was sat on the couch, and once her sobs subsided, Kate reached over to were her phone rested on the coffee table, to check the time, the screen lit up and read:

'00:15'

Beckett needed the support of a friend, her first thought was Lanie, but Kate knew that she had a date with Esposito, and although she would not mind being interrupted because of the circumstances, but Kate would hate to interrupt there evening anyway.

Her next thought was Castle, she knew that he would not care that she wake him so late into the night, but she was reluctant to tell him that she was pregnant in fear of his reaction, when she tells him that Josh had left her, but by now Kate had slipped on her shoes and was currently shrugging on her coat, while grabbing her keys and phone off of the kitchen counter before stepping out of her door and onto her buildings elevator, when in the lobby of her apartment block, she had no specific destination, when she unlocked and got into her crown Victoria that was parked outside her building.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beckett did not have a specific destination, until she parked her Crown Victoria outside his building before stepping out on the sidewalk and heading through the glass doors and into his building's lobby, where she was greeted by Ernie, the building's doorman. Stepping onto the elevator, Kate pressed the button that led to Castle's floor.

Stepping out of the elevator on Castle's floor, Beckett stood outside Castle's door, unsure of wether or not to ring the bell, so she paced along the hallway for a couple of minutes before knocking lightly on the door, instead of ringing the bell, to prevent waking Alexis up if she was at home, however it was a Friday night, she should be out with friends or at a party.

Castle woke to soft knocks at his loft's door, swinging his legs out from under his covers, placing his feet on the floor, before grabbing a robe from the end of his bed, and putting it onto cover his mostly naked body, tying the robe in place, so that only some of his chest was exposed. Castle exited his bedroom and strode towards the front door, rubbing his eyes, as they adjusted to the light that was seeping through the window in his lounge, caused by a streetlight just outside the window.

Peering through the gap in the door, Castle was surprised to see Beckett standing on the other side of it, he expected it to be his mother, maybe she forgot her key, while trying to do the walk of shame in private. Opening the door wider, both Beckett and Castle remained silent while Castle ushered Beckett inside with just the placing of his hand on the small of her back. Castle led her into the kitchen, before he spoke up.

"I was surprised to see you on the other side of the door, what are you doing here? did something happen? do you want a hot tea?"

Rather than answer of all Castle's questions at once, she nodded as a response to the hot tea, but then she spoke in barley more than a whisper, choosing not to hide her pregnancy from him she replied,

"I'm pregnant" Kate broke down in tears, placing her head in her hands, letting herself break down in front of Castle, which she had done before, when she had shot Dick Coonan, he arrived at her apartment to find her in tears on her couch, after having to use his emergency key when she would not open the door and let him in.

Castle rushed from his side of the counter to sit in the bar stool next to Kate, taking her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to sooth her when that did not work, he pulled her up off of the bar stool and led her over to the couch where he sat down before he pulled her into his lap, Castle was not worried about Kate shooting him, his main priority was soothing Kate so that she would open up to him about whys he turnt up outside his door int he early morning before breaking down.

Castle encircled his arms round Kate pulling her in close, so that she could rest her head on his chest, while he ran his hand along her back, in an attempt to sooth her, her hands fisted in his robe. Just minutes later, the tears stopped and the grip that she had on Castle's robe loosened, before she lifted her head so that her green eyes, which Caste described as majestic to meet Castle's power blue eyes, before breaking the gaze, and sliding off of Castle's lap onto the seat next to him.

"He left me"

"Who left you, Josh?"

"Yes, he said involving a baby in the relationship would make things worse not better, because we were never in the relationship for the right reasons, and that he was going on a hospital aid trip to Africa for three years"

"Oh, Kate I am so sorry, what sort of man would want to leave his beautiful girlfriend who is pregnant with his baby, to go to Africa for three years"

Kate thought to herself did he say beautiful, did Castle say I was beautiful. Come on Kate, get it together.

Castle brought her out of her thoughts, by pulling her into his side, wrapping his arm round her, placing a chaste kiss to his temple, before he said,

"You are not alone in this, I've been a single parent, and I know its hard, but I'll support you through this, wether it be the 3am feeds, nappy changes, taking you to appointments, or when you have cravings in the middle of the night, I will go out and get you anything you need"

"Castle, it's not your responsibility, I admit that this was not how I wanted to become a mother, alone without a boyfriend, but I cannot expect you to have to do any of them things, this was Josh's doing not yours, "

"Kate, I'm offering, I have experience as a single parent, and I am telling you, you will need the support and I am willing to give it to you, I would be happy to help you care for this baby as I am already crazy about his mother"

"His do you think it's a boy"

"no, I don't know I just did not want to say it"


	9. Making friends

**A/N: based on a Prompt where Beckett and Castles children meet a school and become friends, enjoy and review please.**

Castle had spent the day writing in his home office the last chapter of his latest Derek Storm novel, so had asked his mother to pick his young 6 year old red headed daughter up from school.

Castle was mid-chapter when he heard the loft door slam shut, signalling that his mother and daughter were home, it was not long before the young red head had made her way into his office and was crawling into his lap to tell him about her day at school. Alexis had started her story, by telling Castle about the art project that her teacher Miss Francis had assigned them that morning, then Alexis went on to tell him about a new boy that had joined her class, a boy named Ethan.

"Daddy, there was a new boy Ethan who joined our class, I was buddied up with him at lunchtime and he told me stories about how his mom was a police woman, who was like a superhero saving the world from the bad guys, he has brown hair and he is now my best friend..."

Alexis continued to tell Castle about the new boy Ethan and how he was now her best friend.

...

Meanwhile, over at Kate's apartment, Kate sat down at her dinning room table with her 6 year old son Ethan, Kate wanted to ask him how his first day at his new school went, Kate had been unable to collect him from the school herself because of a difficult case, but was worried because of the circumstances which had caused Ethan to be removed from his previous school and moved to Marlowe prep.

His father, FBI detective Will Sorensen, who had returned home from Boston and decided that crime was no longer his occupation of choice, and became a teacher at his sons school, his way of spending more time with him, but Kate had other ideas, she did not want Will to have regular access to her son, because she was worried that he would leave again, but this time it would not be just her heart that broke, so Kate removed her son from the school to avoid the heartbreak that she once experienced.

Pulling Ethan into her lap, Kate smoothed his brown curls out of his eyes, before planting a kiss on his forehead,while his head rested on her chest.

"Did you like your new school today,mommy is so sorry that she couldn't pick you up, but Grandpa Jim told me that you spoke about a young lady in your class"

"Her name is Alexis, she has orange hair, and was buddied up with me at lunchtime, she told me how her dad was a writer and he wrote lots of books and they got to travel all over the world, she told me about when her daddy took her to London, she saw where the queen lived, in a big palace, she is my new best friend."

...

Castle pulled up outside the school in a town car, coming from a day of meetings at Black Pawn, Gina had hassled him about starting a new Derek Storm book, even though he only just finished writing Storm fall, although Castle agreed to sign the contract which Gina was going to have drawn up he still wasn't sure about another Derek Storm novel, and he wanted new inspiration.

Standing outside the school gates, Castle scanned the area, he was stood upon mothers coming to collect their children and Nanny's which would care for them until their parents arrived home from work, he was one of the only dads to collect their children from school. Castle would usually stay well clear of the desperate mothers, especially the single ones who liked to hover around him at pick up time, that was until a beauty caught his eye,she wore denim jeans and a button up shirt along with a pair of lace up converse and a leather could see not harm in going over and introducing himself, as she warms unfamiliar to him, he would have remembered such beauty.

"Hi, I'm Rick Castle, Alexis' dad, I just though I'd come over and introduce myself as you seem new here.

With a smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Kate replied,

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett, Ethan's mom, and yeah we are new hear, Ethan just started yesterday."

"Your Ethan's mom, it seems your son made quite the impression on my daughter, she talked non-stop about him from the moment she arrived home until the moment she went to bed."

"Yeah he was the same, said that you were a writer"

It was then that the two adults were interrupted by their children,who had run from the playground to greet their parents with a hug.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I was wondering if it was ok if Ethan would like to come to our loft for a play date tomorrow."

"I've actually got the day off tomorrow so that would be great, see you here again tomorrow."

And with that both adults and their children parted their separate ways to return home, with the promise to see each other the next day.


	10. Kate and Alexis fluff

**A/N: enjoy this next chapter, the more you review the faster I write.**

The loft was pitch black except the soft glow of the muted television, casting a shadow over Kate who lay on the couch, her head resting on the couch arm and her knees curled up to her chest. Wearing one of Castles worn soft t-shirts, which smelt of her husband and a pair of her own yoga pants, reading a worn out James Patterson book, with one hand grasping the book while the other rests on her swollen abdomen, where a bump was beginning to form, a reminder of the baby that was growing inside her, hers and Castles baby.

That was when Kate heard the soft pitter patter of tiny feet, bouncing down the loft stairs. Looking up Kate saw Alexis shuffling along the hardwood floor, wearing footsie pyjamas, clutching her stuffed monkey, _Monkey Bunkey,_ by its ear, while the other hand was curled in a fist rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her eyes red and puffy and obvious sign that she had been crying.

Alexis stopped short of the couch, as if she was afraid to approach, until Kate extended her arms out to Alexis and invitation for Alexis to crawl into Kate's lap, burrowing her neck into Kate's neck inhaling her cherry scent, wrapping one arm round Kate's neck while the other was fisted in Kate's t-shirt, it was then that Kate began to hear the faint sounds of sobbing,that caused Alexis' body to shake in Kate's embrace.

Smoothing a hand over Alexis forehead, sweeping her red hair out of her eyes and off of her face, before placing a soft kiss to Alexis forehead and leaning closer to whisper in Alexis ear,

"Alexis, baby what's wrong?"

Alexis remained silent, her sobs soothing into small whimpers, before raising her head from Kate's neck to stare into Kate's eyes, Blue eyes meting Green.

Alexis stuttered..

"You and Daddy... You and Daddy will not love me when your baby is born, and then you'll leave like Mommy did, I'll be a good girl, I promise just don't leave"

"Alexis, sweetheart, listen to me, me and Daddy will always love you, you are my little girl and I will love you just as much when the baby is born, and I will need tour help, being a big sister means that I will need your help, whether it is getting me blankets, going on walks in the park, telling stories and helping me feed the baby and rocking it to sleep. And I promise you that I will never leave you, I love you and your dad, you are my baby girl.

"Ok, promise me Mommy that you will never leave, because it will hurt me right here" Alexis placed her hand over her heart to emphasis the heartbreak that Alexis would experience if Kate left like her mother had.

Kate used her thumbs to wipe away at the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, from little Castles revelation, upon seeing Kate's tears, Alexis wrapped her arms round Kate's neck and placed a sloppy kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for being naughty and making you upset, I will be a good girl, I promise" Alexis then used her own thumbs to wipe at Kate's cheek, wiping away her tears, removing the evidence of Kate's upset.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't you, you did nothing wrong, these are happy tears, it's the baby it makes me cry when I'm happy."

Kate wrapped her arms back round Alexis small body, bringing her back into her brace, rocking her gently on her lap, before taking one of Alexis small hands in her own, raising her t-shirt and placing Alexis hand over her stomach where there was a small foot producing against her tanned skin,

"Alexis, you feel that, that's your baby brother or sister, kicking at your hand"

Alexis dropped her hand from Kate's stomach and her eyes began dropping closed, her body becoming a dead weight on Kate's lap.

"Sweetheart, come on let's get you to bed, so that we can get your dad from the airport in the morning."

Kate shifted a sleepy Alexis in her arms before steadying herself against the couch before rising to her feet, leaning Alexis against her chest, sweepingly Alexis responds.

"No, mommy don't leave, I wanna stay with you"

Alexis grip tightened in Kate's t-shirt, Alexis burrowing her face further into Kate's neck, Kate dropped her head to rest it in top of Alexis head, inhaling the scent of the young girl and placing her face in Alexis hair.

"Ok come on then baby, you can come sleep in the big bed with me"


End file.
